Momentaufnahme
by Enessa
Summary: Stell dir vor du bist ein Soldat von Gondor oder Rohan zur Zeit des Ringkrieges und die Schlacht auf dem Pelennor steht kurz bevor Vier Schicksale
1. Dúnhere

Also, das ist die erste Fanfic die ich ins Internet stell (ich bitte um Milde...) und ich hab versucht, die Gedanken einiger Männer, die in der Schlacht auf den Pelennorfeldern mitgekämpft haben, wiederzugeben. Die Personen werden alle im HdR erwähnt, jedoch nur am Rand, daher hatte ich ziemlich viele Freiheiten, was das Leben der Personen betrifft. Der Verlauf der Schlacht ist im Buch ziemlich unübersichtlich geschildert (was keine Kritik sein soll!), aber ich habe versucht, mich so gut wie möglich an die Vorgaben zu halten, und auch den Zeitplan beizubehalten.

Kleine Info: Dúnhere ist ein Mann aus Rohan (Ende 6.Kapitel, 5.Buch)

Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön nochmal an Dúath fürs Betalesen!

Ach ja, seht ihr den blauen Button da unten? Einfach mal draufdrücken und a bisserl was tippen, ja?

Disclaimer: Leider gehört alles Tolkien (aber ich verzeih's ihm, weil er so'n tolles Buch geschrieben hat)

**_Momentaufnahme_**

_Dúnhere_

Ich habe Feuer gesehen. Feuer auf den Bergen. Die Leuchtfeuer Gondors, weithin sichtbar. Ich habe den Ruf gehört, den Ruf des Königs. Gondor ruft um Hilfe – und Rohan wird antworten. Was haben wir mit Gondor zu schaffen? Doch es steht mir nicht zu, den Befehl des Königs in Frage zu stellen. Der Schatten wird dunkler und alle waffenfähigen Männer Rohans werden zur Heerschau gerufen. Ich bin gesund, stark, erwachsen und zum Kampf ausgebildet. Und das ist nicht selbstverständlich. Denn mehr als genug Knaben habe ich dort draußen gesehen, und mindestens genauso viele erwachsene Männer, welche nie gelernt haben mit dem Schwert umzugehen. Die meisten von ihnen haben keine eigenen Waffen, geschweige denn eine Rüstung. Und der Inhalt der Waffenkammern ist unzureichend. Wie viele stumpfe Schwerter, rostige Kettenhemden, halb geborstene Schilde! Manche haben nicht einmal einen Helm ergattert – wie viele Kämpfe werden allein dadurch entschieden werden! Genauso steht es mit den Pferden. Alte Klepper, die die letzten Jahre ihres Lebens auf den riesigen Weiden meines Landes verbringen sollten, werden gesattelt um Krieger in die Schlacht zu tragen.

Und dabei sind weniger gekommen als erwartet. Vielen reicht die Zeit nicht um sich zu rüsten und nach Edoras zu kommen, denn sie sind zu weit entfernt. Viele Männer drücken sich – aber ich würde sie nicht als Feiglinge bezeichnen. Vielleicht sind sie die einzigen, die überhaupt eine Chance haben zu überleben. Denn dies ist eine Schlacht, die wir nicht gewinnen können. An Wunder zu glauben haben die meisten von uns schon verlernt.

Heute werden wir reiten. Ich blicke aus dem Fenster, und kann schon die ersten Vorbereitungen sehen.

Mit einem Seufzer wende ich mich ab und meinen Waffen zu. Meine Frau kommt herein, umarmt mich stumm und hilft mir, die Arm- und Beinschützer anzulegen, das Kettenhemd überzustreifen, den Waffengurt umzugürten, das Schwert und einen Dolch zu befestigen. Schließlich setzt sie mir den Helm auf. Dann tritt sie einen Schritt zurück und betrachtet mich. Sie hatte mir schon oft gesagt, dass ich mit Rüstung verändert aussehe. Sie schweigt, doch ihre Augen sagen mehr als tausend Worte.

Nach einer Weile unterbreche ich den Augenkontakt, ziehe meine Schwert aus der Scheide und prüfe vorsichtig ob es scharf ist. Es ist in einwandfreiem Zustand. Und selbst wenn es das nicht wäre, jetzt bestände keine Möglichkeit mehr es zu schärfen. Auch der Dolch, den ich von meinem Vater geerbt habe, ist in Ordnung.

Wir machen uns auf den Weg zu den Ställen. Ich stelle fest, dass jemand mein Pferd schon gesattelt hat. Ich führe es aus der Box und blicke meiner Frau in die Augen.

Ein letzter Kuss – vielleicht der letzte in diesem Leben? Er ist viel zu kurz.

Wir trennen uns voneinander, ich steige auf mein Pferd. Ich beuge mich hinunter und streiche meiner Frau eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. Dann ergreife ich ihre Hand.

„Ich liebe dich", flüstert sie.

„Ich dich auch", antworte ich. „Über alles."

Nur ungern lasse ich sie los. Schließlich – mit einem letzten Blick auf sie, die mir mehr wert ist als mein Leben – lasse ich mein Pferd herumtreten und lenke es zu den anderen Reitern.


	2. Duilin

_Nyella: Juhuuu! Ein Review! Danke für die Bemerkung mit den Reviews (du glaubst gar net wie lang ich oft überlegen muss bis mir was einfällt, kann vorkommen dass ich mehrere Geschichten gleich gut finde und bei der einen kaum 3 Zeilen zusammenkrieg während ich bei der anderen fast ne halbe Seite schreib). Ich hoffe das Kapitel hier gefällt dir auch._

_Daaaaaaankeschön an Dúath!_

Duilin ist ein Mann aus Gondor, aus dem Morthondtal und führt eine Truppe von Bogenschützen an.

Sonstige Infos: siehe chap 1

_Duilin_

Schwarze Wolken am Himmel, der Wind heult. Ich will wieder Sonne sehen, spüren wie ihre Strahlen meine Haut kitzeln, die Augen schließen und ihre Wärme auf meinem Gesicht fühlen. Aber alles was da ist, ist Kälte, Dunkelheit, und im Hintergrund das monotone Geräusch, das sich aus dem Stimmengemurmel und den hastigen Schritten der Menschen in einer Stadt, die kurz vor einer Schlacht steht, zusammensetzt. Manchmal ertönen Rufe, und manchmal glaube ich, eine bekannte Stimme herauszuhören.

Und dann das ferne Gebrüll der Orks, welches immer näher kommt. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern bis der Kampf beginnt.

Ich habe es aufgegeben hoffnungsvoll zu lauschen, ob nicht doch, aus der Ferne, das Schallen der Hörner von Rohan ertönt. Wir sind alleine. Wir können diese Schlacht nicht gewinnen.

Ich denke an die Geschichten, denen ich als Kind immer andächtig gelauscht habe. Sie handelten von Tapferen Helden und Soldaten welche in Schlachten ziehen um gegen das Böse zu kämpfen, und entweder siegreich daraus hervorgingen oder heldenhaft starben. Elben, Zwerge, Menschen, Zauberer. Doch niemals hätte ich geglaubt selbst in einer Zeit zu leben, in der solch eine Geschichte gewoben wird.

Wird später in einer Geschichte oder einem Lied mein Name genannt werden?

Wohl kaum. Es gibt Tausende von Männern wie mich, welche in dieser Geschichte mitspielen, vielleicht eine bedeutendere Rolle als ich haben.

Aber dennoch sind wir zu wenige, um gegen diese Streitmacht bestehen zu können, welche sich uns unaufhaltsam nähert. Wo bleiben die Elben und die Zwerge? Zumindest einen Zauberer haben wir auf unserer Seite. Aber was ist das schon gegen die Mächte über die unser Feind gebietet – ein Gegner, von dem mir als Kind erzählt wurde, dass er seit Jahrtausenden besiegt sei. Nein, man sollte Geschichten wie dieser nicht glauben. Kindermärchen? Sauron, dem Isildur mit dem geborstenen Schwert seines Vaters den einen Ring vom Finger schnitt, der eine Ring, aus dem der Schreckliche all seine Macht zog, und der daraufhin als besiegt galt – doch er war es wohl nicht. Nein, keine Märchen, denn Sauron existiert tatsächlich. Aber wie viele der Heldentaten dieser Schlachten sind nur dazugedichtet worden?

Wenn selbst eine riesige Armee, bestehend aus Elben und Menschen, unter den größten Heerführern aller Zeiten, den dunklen Herrscher nicht bezwingen konnte, wie sollten wir es dann schaffen?

Wir haben keine Könige und Helden auf unserer Seite. Denethor ist weder das eine noch das andere. Höchstens Faramir könnte man als Helden bezeichnen. Aber Faramir...

Ich wende meinen Blick in Richtung Osgiliath. Ich kann es von meiner Position aus nicht sehen, aber ich weiß, dass Faramir dort ist. Nein, ein Mann, der seinen eigenen – und einzigen! – Sohn vor eine derart gefährliche, ja fast schon mörderische Aufgabe stellt, ist kein Held.

Hoffentlich übersteht Faramir diese Schlacht; aber selbst wenn es ihm gelingen sollte, am Leben zu bleiben – der Krieg ist noch lange nicht vorbei!

Ich spüre eine Berührung an meiner linken Schulter, wende mich um und sehe mich einem anderen Soldaten gegenüberstehen. Ich kenne ihn flüchtig.

Meine Wache hier ist vorbei, ein anderer wird meinen Platz auf diesem Posten übernehmen und von erhöhtem Standpunkt aus das Geschehen außerhalb der Mauern unserer Stadt beobachten.

Ich nicke dem Soldaten zu, werfe noch einen letzten Blick auf die düster wirkende Landschaft jenseits der Mauern und mache mich auf den Weg vom Wachtturm, hinunter in die Stadt. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit mich auszuruhen, wahrscheinlich lohnt es sich nicht einmal meine Waffen abzulegen.


	3. Derufin

Hat jetzt ein bisschen länger gedauert, da ich im Urlaub war und Dúath ein bisschen länger gebraucht hat...

_ Celebne_ Daaaaaaaanke für das Review!

Liest das sonst noch wer?

_Derufin_

Es ist Nacht.

Von den Mauern aus beschießen wir unsere Feinde. Trotz dem, dass Feuer, unzählige Brände, die Stadt erhellen, ist es zu dunkel um anständig zielen zu können. Doch das tut nichts. Denn dort unten stehen die Feinde, so dicht gedrängt, dass man mit so gut wie jedem Schuss etwas trifft. Orks, Südländer, Trolle, andere Wesen, unbeschreibliche Geschöpfe.

Ich halte inne und blicke zur Seite, schaue meinen Bruder Duilin an. Fest hält er seinen Langbogen in der linken Hand, umklammert ihn regelrecht, starrt konzentriert mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach unten und schießt Pfeil um Pfeil ab. In dem Lärm und Gebrüll um uns herum kann man die Todesschreie der Getroffenen nicht hören.

Ich erinnere mich an andere Zeiten, als ich gemeinsam mit ihm trainierte, wie wir uns gegenseitig auf unsere Fehler in der Technik hinwiesen. Nun stoppt auch Duilin und sieht mich an. Ich sehe die Angst in seinen Augen, vielleicht bilde ich es mir auch nur ein, weil ich weiß, dass sie da ist. Und ebenso kann er die Furcht in meinem Blick lesen.

Lange werden wir die Mauern nicht mehr halten können, ich weiß es, mein Gefühl sagt mir das Unausweichliche voraus. Es schien uns immer so unvorstellbar, dass diese Festung jemals fallen könnte, Minas Anor, umgeben von seinen sieben Ringen.

Doch die riesige Schar der dunklen Wesen, welche sich vor uns ausbreitet, lässt alle Hoffnung auf einen Sieg schwinden.

Wenn wir hinaus müssen auf das Schlachtfeld, dann weiß ich nicht wie gut wir uns werden behaupten können, denn als Bogenschützen sind wir im Nahkampf eher unerfahren.

Ich verdränge die Bilder die sich in meinen Gedanken gebildet haben, noch stehen wir auf der Mauer und nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld, noch.

Ich nicke meinem Bruder aufmunternd zu und schieße weiter.

Pfeil nehmen, auflegen, Bogen spannen, zielen, Sehne loslassen, Pfeil nehmen...

Es geht alles automatisch, ich fühle nicht, ob meine Hand schmerzt, oder mein Arm, ich fühle nichts mehr. Nicht einmal das Kreischen der Nazgûl kümmert mich noch, ein Kreischen das mir am Begin dieser Schlacht noch das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Doch jetzt fühle ich nichts mehr außer der dumpfen Angst in meinem inneren.

Ich bin in der Nähe des Tores. Etwas reißt mich aus meiner Teilnahmslosigkeit. Wesen, die ich bestenfalls aus Schauermärchen kannte, wenn überhaupt, bestürmen mit einem Rammbock das Tor. Der Lärm, den ich eine Zeit lang aus meinem Bewusstsein verdrängt hatte, ist unglaublich: brüllende Orks, schreiende Männer, und die Schläge unter denen das Tor erzittert. Noch hält es stand.

Doch können unsere Pfeile die Gegner nicht aufhalten.

Ich erstarre, ebenso mein Bruder neben mir.

Ein Schatten scheint sich plötzlich groß und drohend über uns zu werfen, die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt vor dem Tor versetzt uns in Angst und Schrecken – der Fürst der Nazgûl.

Ein, zwei, drei gewaltige dröhnende Schläge – und das Tor gibt nach. Die Schreie des schwarzen Reiters erreichen mich wieder, berühren meine Seele, lassen meine verborgensten Ängste zu Tage kommen, doch kann ich die Hände nicht heben, um mir die Ohren zuzuhalten.

Noch nie hat ein Feind unsere Verteidigungsringe durchbrochen, und doch, dieser durchschreitet das Stadttor, überschreitet die Grenze, der erste Ring ist so gut wie gefallen.

Und wir mit ihm, es ist hoffnungslos.

Doch, sieh da!

Eine strahlend weiße Gestalt tritt ihm entgegen.

Gandalf!

Und im selben Moment da ich ihn erblicke, keimt wieder Hoffnung in mir, fällt die Schwere der Glieder von mir ab, ich drehe mich um, fasse meinen Bruder an der Schulter um ihn aus seiner Starre zu lösen, und fange wieder an zu schießen.

Pfeil nehmen, auflegen, Bogen spannen, zielen, Sehne loslassen, Pfeil nehmen...

Aber nun geschieht es nicht mehr mit der vorher da gewesenen Resignation sondern mit Hoffnung, ja tatsächlich mit Hoffnung.

Ich achte nicht mehr auf das Geschehen, doch ich merke, dass es heller wird und da - Sonnenstrahlen brechen durch die Wolken, zum ersten Mal seit Tagen ist die Nacht vorbei!

Ein Geräusch ist zu hören, es scheint mir lieblicher, als alles was ich bisher in meinem Leben hörte. Und noch während ich zum wiederholten Male meinen Bogen spanne, blicke ich zu Duilin und an der Freude in seinen Augen erkenne ich, dass ich mich nicht geirrt habe.

Die Hörner der Rohirrim!

Ich lasse den Pfeil fliegen und lache laut auf vor Erleichterung. Und ich höre wie viele Männer um mich herum das Selbe tun.

Beflügelt und mit neuem Mut nehme ich meine Tätigkeit wieder auf: Pfeil nehmen, auflegen, Bogen spannen, zielen, Sehne loslassen, Pfeil nehmen...

Wer könnte eine Ruhepause machen?

Alle werden gebraucht, jeder Bogen, jedes Schwert. Aber die unerwartete Hilfe hat uns neue Kraft gegeben.

Die Zeit verstreicht und ich wundere mich, dass wir noch Pfeile haben.

Das nächste was ich wahrnehme – sind es Sekunden oder Stunden, die vergangen sind seit die Rohirrim uns zu Hilfe eilten? – ist ein unmenschliches Kreischen, das nur langsam verklingt.

Nazgûl?

Doch dieser Schrei klang anders als die zuvor, ich sollte es als gutes Zeichen auffassen, denn ich höre keine weiteren dieser schrillen Rufe, und es entsteht Unruhe in den Reihen der Orks.

Egal, es ist alles egal. Allein das Verteidigen der Stadt zählt.

Pfeil nehmen, auflegen, Bogen spannen, zielen, Sehne loslassen, Pfeil nehmen...

Wieder durchdringt ein Geräusch die Mauer der Taubheit, die mich zu umgeben scheint: Doch diesmal weiß ich genau was es ist und ein neuerlicher Schreck durchzuckt mich: Haradrim.

Mit einem Blick auf das Schlachtfeld verschaffe ich mir Gewissheit: Die Südländer mit ihren riesigen Tieren sind gekommen.

Mûmakil.

Ich schaue wieder zu meinem Bruder hinüber, er erkennt die Frage in meinen Augen und nickt leicht. „Sammeln wir die Schützen um uns!"

Wir müssen hinaus in die Schlacht.


	4. Hirluin

Ein Review! Ein Königreich für ein Review!

Dankeschön an Dúath fürs betalesen!

_Hirluin_

Orks. Nichts als Orks um mich herum. Schreie, Blut, der Kampf ist in vollem Gange.

Ich denke nicht mehr darüber nach was ich tue. Ich töte oder ich werde getötet. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich schon kämpfe. Ich weiß nicht mehr wofür. Ich weiß nicht wie lange noch. Ich weiß nicht, wo meine Kameraden und Soldaten sind, ich kann gerade noch Freund von Feind unterscheiden.

Die Hörner der Rohirrim habe ich gehört, die Schreie der Nazgûl, das Gestampfe der Mûmakil. Und am Horizont kann ich auf dem Fluss Schiffe erkennen. Schwarze Schiffe – das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. Der Nordwind bringt uns noch mehr Feinde.

Aber das macht keinen Unterschied. So und so muss ich kämpfen.

Nicht für irgendwelche hehren Motive, nicht für eine bessere Welt, sondern ganz egoistisch, um mein Leben. Doch ich fürchte mich nicht.

Durch das jahrelange Training haben sich alle Bewegungen automatisiert. Ich denke nicht. Ich überlege nicht. Zuschlagen, zustechen, treten, ausweichen, parieren. Ich weiß was ich tue, aber ich nehme es nicht wahr. Ich stehe auf dem Schlachtfeld, aber in Wahrheit bin ich woanders.

In meiner Heimat, dem wunderschönen Pinnath Gelin, dem Land der grünen Hänge. Bei meinem Vater, meiner Mutter.

Über die Hügel zum Elternhaus laufen.

Zum ersten Mal von Zuhause fortreiten, die Welt erobern.

Nördlich bis zu den Ered Nimrais reisen, südlich bis nach Anfalas.

Die Faszination, die das Meer auf mich ausübt.

Ein Ausflug nach Andrast – ich stehe an der Küste und fühle mich wie ein König.

Am Strand entlangreiten, im Galopp über den nassen Sand fliegen. Glück.

Das erste mal sehe ich den Anduin vor mir, ein silbernes Band das sich nordwärts windet.

Ich blicke auf den Fluss und sehe Schiffe die sich nähern, das Banner von Gondor flattert im Wind, sieben Sterne und ein weißer Baum glitzern auf schwarzem Grund.

Meine erste Unterrichtsstunde im Schwertkampf: Mein Lehrer lächelt mich nachsichtig an, umfasst meine Hand und sagt: „Sieh her, so musst du das Schwert halten." Ich schaue auf das Holzschwert in meiner Hand, das mir viel zu schwer erscheint...

...und erblicke mein blutbesudeltes Langschwert, welches ich verkrampft festhalte und mit dem ich gerade den kraftvollen Schlag eines Südmenschen pariere.

Das Morthondtal. Dol Amroth, ein Besuch bei Fürst Imrahil. Die Ephel Dúath, das Schattengebirge am jenseitigen Ufer des Anduin, wie es sich zugleich majestätisch und bedrohlich erhebt.

Orks, meine erste Schlacht. Angst.

Minas Tirith, die weiße Stadt, erhaben vor meinen Augen, mit ihren sieben Ringen. Staunen und Ehrfurcht.

Denethor, Boromir, Faramir. Andere Menschen. Stimmengemurmel, Gesprächsfetzen ziehen an mir vorbei.

Anórien, die Raurosfälle, Osgiliath, Ithilien. Grüne Wiesen, weite Felder, dichte Wälder, graue Berge. Ganz Gondor habe ich gesehen.

Kämpfe, Schlachten, Übungen, Scharmützel.

Ein schönes Gesicht: das erste Mädchen in das ich mich verliebte, wie sie mich anlächelte, ein Kuss...

Wie war doch ihr Name?

Kampf und Schmerz.

Die Goldene Halle von Edoras? Ich sah sie nie, es sei denn auf Bildern...

Krieger, gespenstische Gestalten, wie ein kalter Hauch, welche gegen Orks kämpfen.

Kämpfen. Blut, kalter Stahl. Bilder des Grauens, blutgetränkte Erde.

Sterne am nächtlichen Himmel, Gelächter. Wnn hane ich das letzte mal gelacht!

Dinge die ich längst vergessen glaubte: ein Buch das ich vor langer Zeit gelesen habe, ein Ring

Mein erster Bogen. Ein See im Mondschein.

Der Tod eines guten Freundes, tränen.

Ein Ork vor mir, eine schartiges Klinge in der Hand, ein boshaftes Lächeln im Gesicht. Mein Schwert in meiner Hand. Ein gewaltiger Schlag, ich pariere, bin mit meinen Gedanken wieder hier. Ein klirrendes Geräusch, Parade, Angriff, Parade. Ein Schritt zur Seite, Schlag auf Schlag.

Ein paar blauer Augen? Vergangenheit...

Ausweichen, ich rutsche aus, stolpere, fühle dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ein stechender Schmerz in meiner Brust, zu wenig Luft zum Atmen. Blut. Ich falle.

Sonnenschein, Abendrot. Lachen.

Erleichterung?

_Für mich ist die Schlacht vorbei._

Der Duft von Blumen und eine wunderschöne Melodie...


End file.
